The Worst Day Ever
by Suzaku no miko
Summary: Rated for Yusuke's Language. This happens just after Yusuke and Kuwabara rescue Yukina. The case has a happy ending...or so we thought...


Title: "The Worst Day Ever"   
Author: Suzaku no Miko  
Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely own the fic idea. So please don't sue.

Yo. I'm Yusuke Urameshi and I'm fourteen years old. You should know me as the main hero from "Yu Yu Hakusho." Right? And we all know how much I kick ass with my smooth moves and my good looks. Now that we got that straight…. Can someone please explain to me why the hell am I in this body!

No matter how many times I look in the mirror, I still see the same fugly monster standing where my reflection should be showing. Good thing mom hasn't seen it yet… But how am I supposed to walk out of the house like this? And what about Keiko? Man, she's gonna' flip. Speaking of which, she's gonna' be here soon! I have to take her to that stupid amusement park that just opened up.

I suppose you're all wondering how I came to be in this body… Well, I blame it all on that stupid toddler! It's all his fault! If he would give me more info on my cases before I actually go into them, maybe I could stop stuff like this from happening!

Hey, I got an idea. Maybe Kurama can help me out here. Yeah, that's it. I'll just give him a quick call and hopefully he can get his ass over here before Keiko. So, let's go.

In my strange body, I run out of my room, hoping to avoid mom while she's in the shower. I see the phone in sight. Yes! I'm almost there! Just a few more steps and…

"Yusuke, you think you could buy a few things for me while you're out? I have the list on the counter."

Great, mom is already out of the bathroom! She'll catch me for sure… come on, Yusuke… think… Ah! I quickly grabbed the phone and a large pillow to cover my face. Hopefully, she didn't see anything. Though, with this big body, how could she not realize that there' something seriously wrong here?

"Uh…sure mom." I reply, muffling my voice with the pillow as I run past her back into my room.

"Are you okay! Maybe you should stay home if you're feeling sick." I hear her from the other side of my now closed door.

"Just fine! Don't worry!" I call back as my fingers quickly dial Kurama's house number.

I put the receiver to my ear and listen to the phone ring. Soon a voice picks up…

"Hello, Minamino residence."

Whew, it's just the fox I want to talk to. "Hey, Shuuichi! Listen man, you gotta' get to my house as soon as possible!"

"Who is this! Why are you calling from this number?"

Crap, I forgot about my voice. I tried to clear my voice and my palms were even more full of sweat. Kurama has caller ID so he was able to tell that this was my number but now I'm in trouble if he can't tell it's me…

"Alright, fox-boy! Listen, it's Yusuke. You need to get over at my house right away. I don't have any time to explain."

"Yusuke? Is that you? What's happened to your voice?"

"Remember that last case we went on? Well, it wasn't a totally happy ending…"

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."

And with that, we hung up. Man, I hope he gets here really quick. I paced around the room nervously, phone in hand. I just hope Kurama beat Keiko in getting here. I think she'd totally freak out if she found out what happened. Hell, she might not even give me a chance to explain. She'll just pass out from seeing me.

Finally I heard the sound of the doorbell and I ran to the door to my room. I crossed my fingers, hoping it was Kurama. I peeked from behind the door and watched my mom get up to answer.

"Hello, Ms. Atsuko. Is Yusuke around?"

Awesome, it's Kurama! He made it just in time! I continued watching as Kurama stepped into the apartment and took off his shoes. My mom smiled at him and led him in.

"He's in his room but you can go on ahead."

Kurama, as polite as ever, bowed slightly and smiled back at her. "Thank you very much."

Just as the kitsune approached the door, I opened the door super fast and grabbed his arm. I pulled him inside and shut the door tightly behind me. I turned away from him, not knowing how to explain myself.

"Yusuke? Is everything alright? You sounded really nervous on the phone." Kurama asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" I ask him, finally turning around.

The moment his eyes became huge green saucers, I knew he was beyond shocked. The good part is that he recognizes me, though. He looked me over, walking up to me to get a closer look.

"What happened to you?" he asked again.

"Remember I said that I had this funny feeling after we handled Tarukane? Well, this is what happened when I felt it again this morning." I answered kinda' nervously.

"We should go see Koenma right away. Maybe he'll be able to help you."

"He better. This is his fault for not warning us that our enemies have some retarded toys."

The fox nodded as he made a portal to Reikai appear. We both walked into it, the portal closing as soon as we both stepped into it. Once on the other side, we were in front of the doors to the toddler's office. I punched open the doors and stomped into the room.

"Oh no! Koenma-sama! Watch out! Tarukane has found out who sent Yusuke and now he's come to kill us!" the blue ogre George began to scream like a maniac.

I rolled my eyes, mentally smacking myself. I looked over at Kurama next to me and he looked ready to burst laughing. The midget was the only one in the room that looked serious. But then I noticed that there were other people in the room…

"Hey Kurama, what are you doing with that gangster?" Kuwabara asked, pointing at me.

"You dolt. You can't even tell the differences between the detective and that vile human?" Hiei spoke up.

Botan totally freaked out and couldn't even say what she needed to say. All she did was look at Koenma and her eyes did the questioning for her. The toddler nodded at me and could tell that I was pissed.

"I'm sorry about what happened Yusuke. I had no idea that something like this would happen…" Pacifier-breath spoke.

He didn't know! How could he not know! He's my friggin' employer, damnit! I turned my head to the side as I felt a hand clamp over my right shoulder. Kurama knew I was gonna' blow. As calm as ever, he was able to help me ease up a bit. I nodded my head and turned back to the baby in front of me.

"Koenma, what the hell happened to me? Yesterday I was fine. But after I had the encounter with that freaky machine that Tarukane had, I only felt weird for only a few minutes. And then this morning I wake up to this!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, though I was still considered to be calm. At least more calm than what I would have been if Kurama didn't intervene.

Everyone around us couldn't believe what they were hearing. Hell, even I couldn't believe some of the crap that was coming out of my mouth. All I could do was wait for an explanation…

"Is there any way to help him, Koenma?" Kurama asked in his normal quiet voice.

My ugly beady eyes quickly ran over Koenma's still serious expression. He didn't answer right away, which made me really nervous. Damnit, I don't like the looks of the situation.

"Well, we looked into that… It appears that we need to have both people in the same room and use the machine to restore the both of you back to normal." He finally answered.

"Hold on, so does that mean that Tarukane's running all over the place with Yusuke's body?" Kuwabara interrupted. Just shut the hell up and let the toddler speak! I want to get better as soon as possible.

"Yes. But there is a problem. We watched the video that taped everything that went on. And unfortunately, Toguro killed Tarukane. It is impossible now to change you back."

What! Are you friggin' serious! I can't change back? I am stuck with this fugly body for the rest of my life! The hell! What about my life? What about my mom? And Keiko?

I looked all around me at the shocked expressions. I knew it was bad when even Hiei looked as shocked as Botan. Great! Just frickin' great! I punched the ground, making a hole in it before letting out the longest and loudest yell I've ever done…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And then, everything went black. My head felt like it had been smashed against a brick wall and then the bricks fell on it. I slowly opened up my eyes and saw a familiar-looking ceiling. Hey wait a sec, that's my ceiling!

I'm in my room! In my bed! What's going on? I sat up and saw a very familiar body. Could it be…? I jumped off the bed, out of my room and into the bathroom. I looked at the mirror, to be greeted by my own face! Not Tarukane's! I'm normal!

"I'm normal!" I jumped for joy.

"You're dead…" a voice said, efficiently scaring the hell outta' me.

"Keiko!" I cried, startled.

"You were supposed to meet me for the date nearly an hour ago! How can you stand me up, Yusuke!"

Uh oh…she looked totally pissed. I'm in trouble. I knew I was by the look of death in her eyes and the very sharp object she held in her hand. I yelped and ran out of the room, being closely chased by a totally peeved Keiko. _Sigh_ At least everything's back to normal…

End.


End file.
